


Только для твоих глаз

by WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Тексты от R до NC-17 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Tattoos, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202021
Summary: Среди всех возможных татуировок больше всего для Стива значила та, которую сделал Дэнни, когда они начали встречаться.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Тексты от R до NC-17 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Только для твоих глаз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Your Eyes Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669110) by [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier). 



Стоило Дэнни перешагнуть порог, как Стив набросился на него и, толкнув к стене, страстно поцеловал. Дэнни уезжал всего-то на выходные — сопровождал класс Грейс во время поездки на Мауи — но Стив ужасно соскучился. Они встречались уже месяц, но предыдущий год, полный не находящего выхода сексуального возбуждения, не способствовал терпению.

— Ого! — отстранился от него растрепанный и порозовевший Дэнни. — Я, конечно, ценю такой напор, но может, дверь сначала закроем?

Потянувшись, Стив захлопнул дверь и снова впился в губы Дэнни поцелуем. Вытянув из брюк заправленную рубашку и майку, он огладил теплую кожу.

— Стоит почаще уезжать, — пробормотал Дэнни. — Как насчет попытаться добраться до спальни?

Эта идея пришлась Стиву по вкусу. Они медленно двигались в заданном направлении, попутно раздеваясь. К тому времени как они наконец достигли спальни, Стив оказался полностью обнажен, а на Дэнни остались одним трусы. Пока они шли до кровати, Стив потерся о него всем телом.

— Соскучился, — жарко выдохнул Стив в шею Дэнни.

— Да неужели, — хмыкнул Дэнни.

Когда они упали в койку, Дэнни сжал пальцы вокруг члена Стива и подрочил ему.

Стив низко зарычал от удовольствия. Он сжал член Дэнни через боксеры и стащил их до колен. 

Неожиданно Стив отвлекся на небольшой кусочек пластыря на бедре Дэнни. Все игривые мысли разом выкинуло из головы.

— Что случилось? — спросил он, аккуратно ощупывая края пластыря.

— А, это... Как раз собирался тебе рассказать.

С удивлением Стив заметил, что Дэнни явно смущен.

— Рассказать о чем?

Вместо ответа Дэнни потянулся и оторвал пластырь. Стив и сам не знал, что ожидал увидеть, но явно не свежую татуировку. Она была размером с монету в пятьдесят центов, еще припухшая — при одном взгляде на нее у Стива сердце ухнуло.

— Эй-эй. Детка. Ты в порядке? — постучал его по лбу Дэнни. — Если тебе не нравится...

— Нет! — реакция вышла куда более бурной, чем он планировал. — В смысле, нет, конечно. Мне нравится. Но почему?

Стив не мог перестать разглядывать крохотного морского котика, устроившегося на тазовой косточке Дэнни. Никто не увидит его, если Дэнни сам не похвастается.

— Просто... ну, хотел показать, что я серьезно настроен. Относительно нас с тобой. Отношений.

Ух, у Стива аж дыхание сперло. Каждая его татуировка имела смысл, отмечая важные события в жизни. Но эта кроха на бедре его парня значила куда больше, чем все они вместе взятые. Поцеловав кожу чуть выше котика, Стив вдруг почувствовал силы признаться в том, что долго не мог выразить.

— Люблю тебя.

— Иди сюда, чудик, — подтянув Стива ближе, Дэнни поцеловал его. — Я тоже люблю тебя.

Стив расплылся в широченной улыбке.

— И давно в экскурсии для школьников добавили визиты в тату салоны?

— Цыц, — Дэнни ухватил Стива за голую задницу. — А обещанный секс в честь моего возвращения?

Стив был совсем не прочь продолжить.  



End file.
